kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Venini
Venini (ベニニ, XZ75) was one of the first characters to join the DFT project on the Keroro Platoon HQ Forum back in 2007. Her creator, Linisan, has held a long time admiration for the lionfish specie, and upon finding a project actually revolving around fish based Keronian, wasted no time in putting dibs on the poisonous fish, producing a design no later than three hours after the initial idea post had been made. Appearance The result is as one can see, a white and orange striped Keronian female with light blue eyes and a cream/orange tinted hat with three longer than usual hatflaps on either side, which tend to be depicted as somewhat stiff (Her creator could not quite decide if they were to count as fins or not). The usual "Cat ears" that Keronian females tend to have are also more pointed and sports frayed orange "frills" along the sides. Adding to the already strange headpiece are some holes with stiffer, more horn-like fins sticking through them. Aside from the odd headpiece and unusual markings, what sets her aside from normal Keronians are the two long barbs that trails from the back of her shoulders where they are firmly attached, as well as a somewhat fish-like tail. Personality The crew of the Devil's Wrath is a colorful bunch in more ways than one, with their personalities contrasting as much as their skin colors. Naturally, with so many different people onboard it can be quite the noisy and unorganized place at times, with people not always doing what they are supposed to, choosing to slack off or stop and squabble or maybe even get into fights. In such an environment you'll want at least someone to keep order when the going gets though, or just unorganized... or in general. That's where Venini comes in. The Lionfish was raised in quite a strict environment and, as such strongly dislikes when people skips out on their chores, and she is not afraid to tell them that, be it in the form of words, threats, or all out dragging them back to the task, even resorting to violence as punishment if she deems the offense to be severe enough. Most of the time though, when there are no slackers to chase after, she tends to be more quiet, focusing on her tasks rather on idle chatter. This doesn't mean that she won't talk to others though, if approached she tries to keep a polite tone and a cool reasoning in her mind, even being quite friendly if caught in a good mood or adressed by the younger crewmembers. One aspect that people might not expect at first, or misses completely, is her protectiveness of the tribe and her crewmates. Keron help the person who gets into a fight with, or hurts a crewmate when the lioness is near, even if she is not in the direct vicinity there is still the chance of revenge at a later date, for she has a rather good memory. Her lack of tolerance with slackers might also be partly stemming for this feeling for need to protect her crew, since a ship needs to be in good condition, and in the case of the Devil Fish Tribe, it is more than a mere ship, as it serves as their only home. While mostly keeping the role of the sensible, no-nonsense rule upholder, she can, on some occasions let herself relax and have just as fun as the rest of the crew, particularly if they go out to hit a tavern where entertainment can be found in good drinks and sailors who does not believe that a girl would be able to defeat them in a drinking game. If an possibility for the latter arises, Venini has an advantage in her resistance to various substances, and while she is not immune, she can down a ridiculous amount of alcohol before starting to feel the effects. Which might very well be for everyone's best, as on the rare occasions that she do get wasted, she picks up some rather terrifying hairtrigger moodswings that has ruined more than one tavern. Abilities & Fighting style Background Relationships Random facts & Related tropes Blade On A Stick Genetic Engineering Is The New Nuke Lady Of War Nakama Pirate Ragtag Group Of Misfits